Vulpix 777's Psycho Poke'mon Journey
by Vulpix of the Looney Bin
Summary: I have not added to this in FOREVER! Enjoy all!
1. The Journey Begins... Or Dose it???

  
  
I've noticed that there are not many trainer fics, so  
I decided to write my own psycho Blue/Red fic. I still play my blue  
game, because I'm stuck at Lavender Town in Silver, and I can't beat  
the Elite four in my yellow game ( I keep losing to Lance,  
even though my Blastoise knows Ice Beam! ) Plus my game boy is   
out of batteries, and I'm too lazy to buy new ones, but I can play  
blue on Poke'mon Stadium, and I'm an expert on Blue. I've beaten it   
four times, and I know that fun multiplication of items code (which  
does not work in yellow, believe me, I've tried, it doesn't work!)   
SO anyway, here it is!!!  
  
  
It was the night before Vulpix 777 would start her Poke'mon  
journey, so she and her two friends, Pik-achoo, and   
Ninetails 20001 were all at her house, All hyped up on caffiene   
and sugar!  
  
Vulpix 777: This is cool! Tomorrow we start our poke'mon journies!  
  
Ninetials 20001: Let's all jump on your bed!  
  
The sugar-loaded teenagers all jump around on Vulpix 777's   
bed, trying to throw each other off. This leads to all of them trying  
to hit each other with various items.  
  
Pik-achoo: Eat book! (Throws a dictionary across the room hitting   
Vulpix 777 on the head)  
  
Vulpix 777: Ow! No hardcovers! That's cheating!  
  
Ninetails 2001: You hit me with your science book all the time at  
school!  
  
Vulpix 777: This is different, dictionaries are BIG!!!   
(whips out her science book and clobers Ninetails 2001 on his head)  
  
Ninetails 2001: You won't get away that easily! (Takes out his   
science book and hits Vulpix 777 back)  
  
This leads to a book fight, with many dictionaries, a   
thesaurus, and an entire set of encyclopidias. This goes on until   
Vulpix's mom yells for them to 'pipe down, or else'. Not wanting to   
find out what 'or else' means, the calmed down, and began a friendly   
game of "What would you rather do"  
  
Pik-achoo: Would you guys rather kiss spam or a jynx?  
  
Vulpix 777: Spam.  
  
Ninetails 2001: What's the diffrence?  
  
Vulpix 777: Would you rather sing 'the Barney song' for all   
eternety, or undergo Chinese water tourture.  
  
Pik-achoo & Ninetials 2001: TOURTURE TOUTRURE!!!  
  
This leads to truth or dare.  
  
Ninetails 2001: I dare you to go outside the neighbor's window   
and yell OGA BOOGA BOOGA!!!  
  
Pik-achoo: That is too easy...   
(climbs out the window, and a few minutes later a OGA BOOGA BOOGA!!!   
is heard followed by some screams) HAHAHAHAHAH!!!! That was great!   
Turth or dare V7?  
  
Vulpix 777: Ummmm... DARE!!!  
  
Pik-achoo: I dare you to run around the block with a bell and your   
stuft ponyta yelling   
THE BRITTISH ARE COMING THE BRITTISH ARE COMING!!!!  
  
Naturally, she did it, and had many things thrown at her  
and many a 'SHUT UP!' yelled. They then all made a castle with all   
the objects that were thrown at V7. The gang didn't end up falling   
asleep untill around four in the mourning. They awaken some time later,  
with the worst caffine hangovers to date.  
  
Vulpix 777: Uggg... my head.... O NO! It's noon! we're late!   
Wake up you guys!  
  
Ninetails 2001: Yes... I love you marry me Vu... What what!!  
  
Pik-achoo: AHHH! We're three hours late!  
  
All run as fast as is humanly possible to Pr. Oaks lab.  
  
Vulpix 777: Sorry we're late!  
  
Proffeser Oak: I should say you are afully late.  
  
Ninetails 2001: I know were three hours late but...  
  
Oak: THREE HOURS!!! YOU GUYS ARE THREE DAYS LATE!  
  
Pik-achoo: O No! Are all the poke'mon taken!!!  
  
Oak: Pretty much...  
  
Vulpix 777: Arn't there any left?  
  
Oak: Well there are three left, but I don't know if...  
  
Vulpix 777: We'll take them!   
  
Oak: *Sigh* Allright, fallow me.  
  
The fallow Oak down the hall and turn into a dimly lit room.  
Inside, were three poke'mon. There was a Raichu in one corner,   
staring at the wall and every once and a while bursting out into   
insane laughter. There was a Persian, who stared at the fuzzy   
screne of a tv, and a Ninetials who was chasing its tails,   
ocasionly catching itself.  
  
Ninetials: HA HA!! Got ya! Ouchie that hurts, arg! It got away!  
  
Raichu: MWAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! That's not funny...  
  
Ninetails 2001: What's wrong with them?  
  
Oak: They're all crazy.  
  
Vulpix 777: (walks over to the Raichu) Hello.  
  
Raichu: Hi, my name is Evander, everyone thinks i'm crazy.  
  
Vulpix 777: Hi my name is Vulpix 777, everyone thinks I'm crazy too.  
What's so funny anyway?  
  
Evander: Shhh... watch.  
( Both stare at the wall for a while and then start laughing evily,   
suddenly stoping and saying synomicly 'That's not funny')  
  
Pik-achoo walks over to the Ninetails and tries to get it's   
attention, but it dosn't work. She suddenly gets an idea, and starts   
chasing her ponytail, trying to bite it. After a while, The Ninetails  
stops to stare at her, and starts to laugh.  
Ninetails 2001 tries to comunicate with the Persian, but it   
dosn't work. So, he just sits down and starts to watch the fuzzy tv.  
The persian must have noticed because it snuggled close to him, and   
started purring.  
  
Awwww, I bonded with a fellow phsycho, next chapter, we all   
start our journies! 


	2. Lost on Route One???

  
  
Hmmm... The people seem to like this fic. So I shall write  
more. I failed to mention that the Ninetails's name is Tony, and  
the Persian is Mike. So on to the next part.  
  
Today, Vulpix 777, Ninetials 2001, Pik-achoo, Evander,   
Mike, and Tony trump down Route one.  
  
Vulpix 777: Let's see, the map says that we should be able to get  
to Viridian City by dark.  
  
Evander: Yay! We can stare at the walls and laugh like mainiacs  
some more!  
  
Ninetials 2001: Ummm.... you guys did that for at least five hours  
yesterday.  
  
Evander: Well at least I don't like to watch fuzzy tv screens.  
  
Tony: Well at least I don't chase my tails around for hours at a time!  
  
Mike: Umm... that is you.  
  
Funky Midget: Hi, are you all poke'mon trainers?  
  
Pik-achoo: Yep, we're a bunch of young and gulible people who will  
belive anything you tell us!  
  
Funky Midget: Hmmm... Well if you give me five bucks, I'll show you   
a secret path to get you to VIridian City in an hour!  
  
Needless to say, they lept at the opportunity, and handed   
over the five bucks.  
  
Funky Midget: Hey! these are deer! I wanted money!  
  
Vulpix 777: Sorry, wrong bucks... Here ya go!  
  
Funky Midget: Go five miles off the path, and you can't miss it!  
  
Ninetails 2001: Thanks a lot!  
  
Funkey Midget: See you in a few weeks, he he he...  
  
The group dose end up hopelessly lost, yet they do not  
reaise it untill the have been lost for about a week.  
  
Vulpix 777: Ya know what.  
  
Ninetails 2001: What?  
  
Vulpix 777: I think we're lost.  
  
Ninetials 2001: O, really! And I thaught we we're just on a merry   
dance through the woodlands!  
  
Vulpix 777: Shut up you twip! (wacks him with science book)  
  
Ninetails 2001: NO YOU!!! (Smacks back with a science book of his own)  
  
Vulpix 777: YOU!!!  
  
Ninetails 2001: YOU!!!  
  
This goes on for a few hours, untill the poke'mon and  
Pik-achoo get fed up with it.  
  
Pik-achoo: Make them stop Evander, Make it STOP!!!  
  
Evander: RAICHU!!!!!! (thunders Vulpix 777 and Ninetails 2001)  
  
Ninetails & V7: YAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Well, they all wander arround for the remainder of the day,   
and then come upon a welcome site.  
  
Pik-achoo: This is where we started!  
  
Funkey Midget: HAHAHAHAH!!! SUCKERS!!!  
  
Vulpix 777: I want my money back!  
  
Funkey Midget: No refunds.  
  
Well of course our heroes wouldn't stand for this, so they   
put the Funkey Midget in a ballarina tutu, put clown makeup on his   
face and gagged him with a rubber ducky. They then tied him   
upside-down on a high tree limb, and continued on their way to   
Varidian City.  
  
HAHAHAHAHA!!! No offence to the midgets of the world,   
I have nothing against them. 


	3. Liquid, Solid, or possibly GAS?!

  
  
This thing seems to be doing well. People don't like  
my seirious fics, but love my funny ones. Anyway, during this fic  
we have fun in Viridian City, and the Viridian Forest. He he he...  
  
  
  
Today, we find our friends at the Viridian city poke'mon  
center, waiting for Joy to heal their poke'mon.  
  
Vulpix 777: I don't know why this takes so long...  
  
Ninetails 2001: Just shut up you twip! ( Wacks Vulpix 777  
with his science book)  
  
Vulpix 777: Who are you calling a twip you twip!  
(Wacks back with her own science book)  
  
Ninetails 2001: You! (Wack)  
  
Vulpix 777: YOU!!! (Wack)  
  
Pikachoo: KNOCK IT OFF!!!   
( knocks them unconcious with the dictionary) Ahhhh...   
peace and quiet.  
  
Vulpix 777 and Ninetails 2001 remained knocked out   
until the poke'mon are ready.  
  
Vulpix 777: Oooo... look at all the birdies...  
  
Evander: Come on! Stare with me Vulpix 777!(staring at the wall)   
  
Vulpix 777 & Evander: MWAHAHAHAHA!!! That's not funny...   
(stare some more) MWAHAHAHAHA!!! That's not funny...  
  
Pikachoo: Whoa are they weird... (Shrugs, and then starts to   
try biting her ponytail again)  
  
Tony: (chasing his tails) HEY! Come back! Got ya! Ouchie! That hurt!  
  
Mike: We're to good for these nutcases, let's go watch some fuzzy t.v.  
  
Ninetails 2001: Sounds good...  
  
Well, they eventually get out of town, and off into  
the woods.  
  
Pikachoo: Where do we turn next Vulpix 777?  
  
Vulpix 777: Don't ask me, Ninetials 2001 has the map.  
  
Ninetails 2001: I don't have the map! You do!  
  
Vulpix 777: If I had the map I wouldn't be asking you for it twip!  
(wacks with science book)  
  
Ninetails 2001: Well I don't have it! (wacks with his science book)  
Hey wait a minute, if I don't have it, and you don't have it...   
WE'RE LOST IN THE WOODS WITHOUT A MAP!!!  
  
Vulpix 777, Ninetails 2001, and all the poke'mon run   
around screaming.  
  
Mike: I'll never see a fuzzy t.v. again!!!  
  
Evander: I'll never stare at another wall!!!  
  
Vulpix 777 & Ninetails 2001: WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIEEEE!!!!!!   
(grab eachother and cry like Jessie&James)  
  
Pikachoo: Hey look, there's a map in the dictionary.  
  
Vulpix 777 and Ninetales 2001 sigh in releif, and then   
notice they are still holding onto eachother. They quickly jump  
apart before Pikachoo sees.  
  
Weird Dude: I challenge you to a poke'mon battle!  
  
Pikachoo: Why?  
  
Weird Guy: Makes the plot better. A three on three match! I'll   
start of with Pigeoto Go!  
  
Pigeoto: Piga da da da!!!  
  
Vulpix 777: Go Evander!  
  
Evander: YO! I'm a Raichu, and i'm going to bite-chu!  
  
Vulpix 777: Nice line!  
  
Weird Guy: Pigeotto, gust attack!  
  
Vulpix 777: Use thundershock now!  
  
Evander thundershocked the Pigeotto, which knocked it out.  
  
Weird Guy: I choose you Beedrill!  
  
Pikachoo: Go Tony!  
  
Weird Guy: Double team Beedrill!  
  
Pikachoo: Ember Tony!  
  
Tony fires an ember, but it hits the fake Beedrills.  
  
Weird Guy: Poison Sting!  
  
Pikachoo: Tony, use Flamethrower!  
  
The Beedrill droped to the ground, burnt to a crisp.  
  
Weird Guy: I'll win this one, Go Onix!  
  
Ninetails 2001: Ummm... I don't think you can do this Mike...  
  
Mike: Come on! Let me try!  
  
Ninetails 2001: If you say so... Go Mike!  
  
Weird Guy: Onix bind now!  
  
The Onix grabs Mike in its coils and starts to squeeze him.  
  
Ninetails 2001: NOOOOO!!! MIKE!!!  
  
Suddenly, a noise that everyone knows entered the clearing.  
  
Mike: Aaahhh, that feels so much better!  
  
Weird Guy: Eeeeww! What made that stink!  
  
The Onix sniffs the air, and drops down K. O.  
  
Mike: Hee hee hee, I made a stinky!  
  
Weird Guy: No Way! That's cheeting!  
  
Vulpix 777: I don't think that there are any rules against a   
poke'mon tooting in battle.  
  
Weird Guy: HAHAHAHAHAH!!! Now that your poke'mon are weakened,   
it is the perfect time to strike! (Weird guy reveals himself to   
be...TRACY!!!  
  
Vulpix 777: Ack! It's Tracy!  
  
Tracy: HAHAHAHAHA!!! I will now sing the Barney Song! I love you,  
you love AHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Tracy's song is interupted because he is ripped to bits  
by Vulpix 777's chainsaw, which covers all in gore and blood.  
  
Pikachoo: Thank all things that are crazy, we're safe!  
  
Ninetails 2001: Hey look! It's Pewter City!  
  
Our Friends exit the forest and enter Pewter City.   
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
Come on, like you couldn't see that coming.   
If you couldn't guess that I would put Tracy in here and kill him,  
I laugh at you for your stupidity.  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! 


	4. Badge for Date???

  
  
Home sick today. Yesterday our class went on a ski trip all  
day. I had never skied before, I fell down arround 4 times during   
the lesson, Around 3 times trying to get from the lesson hill to  
another hill, another 4 times on the next hill, and arround 3 times  
on another hill.  
So far I had only gone on bunny hills, but then one of  
the guys in my class, who also has a habit of falling down a lot,   
wanted someone to go on this intermidite hill with him. Since we  
both fell a lot, we decided to make asses out of ourselves on the   
itermedite hill. I swear, the angles of those freaking hills must  
have been 65 degrees or somthing. I made it down the first two ok,  
but on the third one, I was going so fast I flipped over frontwards,  
and landed on my head, and then smacked down on my back. The guy  
I was with had fallen on the second hill, so I waited for him to   
catch up. Next, It was time for the horrible last part, which must   
have been 85 degrees or somthing. He went first, and didn't fall   
till he hit the bottom. I was down it about 1/4 of the way when I   
fell. I have to take off my skis when I fall so I can get back up,   
and I couldn't put them back on because the hill was so fricken   
slanted. So, I had to walk down the hill in my fricken ski boots,   
carring my skis and polls. This was incredably hard, and every  
5 feet or so, I tripped and fell. This went on the whole way down   
the fricken hill. When I got to the bottom, I had fallen around 6 times  
. Even so, I think it was one of the best things that happened in my   
life, because every time I fell, I started laughing like an idiot.   
I don't want to even talk about the ski lift, which has   
NO FRICKEN SEAT BELTS!!! And i'm afraid of hights. I made one last  
fall on the ice in the parking lot, upon which I yelled TA DA!!!   
Anyway, I woke up this morning with a fever and body achs  
(I wonder why =P ) so I stayed home. Enough with my boring life,  
and on with the fic!!!  
  
  
Today, our heroes find themselves in Pewter City.  
  
Vulpix 777: Yes! We can finnally get some badges!  
  
Ninetails 2001: Let's head to the gym!  
  
As they aproach the Gym, they hear yelling coming from inside.  
  
Some Girl: I can't belive you!!! How could you say that!!!  
  
Some Guy: Come on Marrisa, I didn't mean anything by it honest!  
  
Marrisa: Well I mean this! (Bonking noise)  
  
Some Guy: Ouch! No wait! Come Back!!!  
  
A good looking girl walks out of the gym, with a sobbing  
Brock clinging to her leg.  
  
Brock: Noooo!!! You can't Goooooo!!!!  
  
Marrisa: Watch Me! (Bonks him with rubber mallet and walks away)  
  
Brock: Ouch! No wait!!!  
  
Pikachoo: Ummm... can we help you sir?  
  
Brock: (notices the trainers standing there) I'm in trouble!   
I'm going to a fancy party at the museum tonight, and I need a date!!!  
  
Pikachoo: I could go with you.  
  
Brock: REALLY!!! If you would, I'd give you anything!!!  
  
Vulpix 777: If she is your date, will you give us all badges for free?  
  
Brock: Sure, I said anything didn't I?  
  
Later in a hotel..  
  
Ninetails 2001: Argh!!! I can't get the stupid tie on!!  
  
Vulpix 777: *sigh* Here, just let me do it!  
  
Evander: Mwahahahaha!!! That's not funny...  
  
Tony: Come on Evander, time to put the little tux on.  
  
Evander: I WANNA STARE!!!  
  
Vulpix 777: Put it on or you can't come!  
  
Evander: Fine fine...  
  
Vulpix 777: Come on Pikachoo, we have to get our pretty dresses on!  
  
Pikachoo: Yeah! Pretty Pretty!   
  
half hour later...  
  
Ninetails 2001: Wow! you look nice for a change!  
  
Vulpix 777: WHAT SO YOU MEAN FOR A CHANGE!!! (treatningly takes out  
her science book)  
  
Ninetails 2001: I mean umm that you look better than usual.  
  
Vulpix 777: That's better, Come on let's go!  
  
At the museum...  
  
Brock: You made it! (offers his arm to Pikachoo) Shall we?  
  
Pikachoo: Do what?  
  
Vulpix 777: He means 'go inside' you dip.  
  
Pikachoo: Oke-dokey! (skips inside)  
  
Brock: Is she usually like this?  
  
Tony: More or less, but in this case, I think more.  
  
Brock: O boy, won't this be fun *sigh* (looks horrified) O no!   
It's my Grandma!!!  
  
Brock's Grandma: Hallo there whipersnapper!!!  
  
Pikachoo: Who is this?  
  
Brock's Grandma: Well I'll be sunnyboy! Ya went and got married   
on me!!!  
  
Brock: No Grandma! She's my...  
  
Brock's Grandma: You better hurry up with them great grandkids,  
'cause i ain't gunna live forever!  
  
Brock: Grandma!!! She isn't my...  
  
Brock's Grandma: Speakin' of kids, I ought to show you little Brockie's  
baby pictures!   
  
Brock: GRANDMA NOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Brock's Gandma: Here he is running around in his birthday suit, isn't  
that cute?  
  
Pikachoo: (Trying not to laugh) yes, *snort* Very...hahaha... cute,  
WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Brock: (Banging his head against the wall) No no no...  
  
Brock's Grandma: Did he tell you that he slept with a teddy bear   
till he was fiffteen?  
  
Pikachoo: REALLY? HAHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
Brock: I had an insacure childhood!!! And don't laugh at   
Mr. Fuzzywinkles!  
  
Pikachoo: FUZZYWINKLES??? WAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Brock: Why me?  
  
Pikachoo: LOOK!!! KAREOKE!!! (Runs over to the stage)  
  
Tony: ACK!!! GET HER AWAY FROM THAT THING!!!  
  
Pikachoo grabs the mike, and starts to sing an off-tune   
version of Weird Al's Polkamon.  
  
Pikachoo: Geodude and Arcannine, Jigglypuff and Mr. Mime. Don't forget about Sandslash, Execute and Rapidash, Lickitung and Porygon, EVERYBODY POLKAMON!!!  
  
Vulpix 777: MAKE IT STOP!!!  
  
Pikachoo: It's time to polka, with Ponyta and Pidgy too, so put on   
your liderhosen, and try not to step on little Pikachu! You better   
grab yourself a partner, like Tentacool or Bulbasaur! Hold on a...   
Whaaa!!!  
(Trips and falls off the stage)  
  
Ninetails 2001: Thank goodness...  
  
Pikachoo: YEEEEEHA!!! IT'S MACARANA TIME!!! (starts to do the Macarana)  
  
Suprisingly, all the people at the party join in.  
  
Very Important Guy: Brock! Your girlfriend is a blast! I'm Going   
to give you a really bit raise!  
  
Brock: ALRIGHT!!!  
  
Everybody Parties late into the night...  
  
Next day,  
  
Vulpix 777: Bye! Thanks for the Badges! (all skip off into the woods)  
  
Brock: Your Welcome! Come back anytime!  
  
Later that Night...  
  
Pikachoo: Hee hee hee, *snort* ( Tucks the picture of baby Brock in   
his birthday suit under her pillow and falls asleep)  
  
Yes, that was nutty wasn't it? I like feedback so tell me   
what you thaught. 


	5. Pikachoo's psycho sing along!!! (Tracy ...

  
Home sick still. Anyway here's chapter five.  
If this story dosn't make any sense don't worry, it's supposed to =)  
Sorry if I get some of the song lyrics wrong, It drives me nuts   
when I don't know! This episode stars my good friend Pikachoo! Yay!  
I thaught of this chapter while watching the Grammys. You can skip  
it if you want, It's what I call a "fun chapter".  
  
We join our friends today on route 3, after reciveng their  
badges in Pewter City.  
  
Evander: I'm bored! There arn't any walls to stare at arrround here!  
  
Ninetails 2001: Don't worry Evander, there ought to be a poke'mon  
center somewere arround here.  
  
Mike: They better have a tv with bad reception, I crave the fuzzyness.  
  
Tony: Hey look there it is! The poke'mon center!  
  
Later in the center...  
  
Vulpix 777: We should plan our course through Mt. Moon while  
we're here.  
  
Pikachoo: She's so lucky, she's a star...  
  
Ninetails 2001: Argh, I hate that song sing somthing else!  
  
Pikachoo: Fine fine... Hey now! Your and all star! Get your game on...  
  
Tony: Go play! Hey now! Your a rock star get the show on...  
  
Pikachoo: Get paid!   
  
Tony & Pikachoo: I can't belive it's sooooo, Only shooting stars  
break the moooode!!!  
  
Evander: Hey, that was pretty good! Do another one.  
  
Pikachoo: Okay... I'm Slim Shady yes I'm the rea... ACK!!  
  
Vulpix 777: (wacking pikachoo with her science book) NO EMMINEM!!!  
I HATE EMMINEM!!!! (I really do =P )  
  
Pikachoo: Ow Ow OW!!! I'll stop i'll stop!!! How about... I'ts a  
beutiful day!... ( Go U2!!! =)  
  
After the song....  
  
Nurse Joy: You guys like to sing don't you?  
  
Tony: Yep! We sure do!  
  
Nurse Joy: Well, we are going to have a singing contest here  
tomarrow of duets of trainers with their poke'mon. Why don't you  
enter?  
  
Pikachoo: That would Rock!!! Come on Tony! We need to go find a good  
song!  
  
Vulpix 777: Come on Evander, lets help.  
  
Evander: I'm buisy staring... Mwhahahahaha!  
  
So the search began...  
  
Pikachoo: Argh! None of them work!  
  
Vulpix 777: But these are all good.  
  
Pikachoo: But they arn't me.  
  
Vulpix 777: Mabey you could make up your own song.  
  
Pikachoo: Yes! That's it! Come on Tony, we've got a song to write.  
  
Next afternoon...  
  
Nurse Joy: Welcome back to the Poke'mon and Trainer Duet Contest!  
Well, we've seen some great entries, and there is one performance   
left. Please welcome Pikachoo, and her Ninetails, Tony!  
  
Tony: Hello everyone, We will now sing a song I wrote myself titled,  
"Why I Hate Tracy".  
  
Here is the song:  
  
Some ask me an odd question,  
Of the answer witch I know,  
They say, "What drives you my dear friend,  
To hate this Tracy guy sooooooooo!"  
I simply smiled and answered this,  
  
I hate him because he replaced Brock on the show,  
And he is my most favorite guy,  
I hate him 'cause he is out of shape,  
His legs are o so flabby,  
I hate him 'cause he dosn't know.  
how to tie his shoes,  
So he has to wear velcrooooo!  
Ooooo I hate him soooooo!  
  
I hate him becuse he wears red and green,  
In the middle of the summer,  
I hate him 'cause he wears a pink headband,  
That was made for a girl,  
I hate him 'cause he thinks that Proffeser Oak is cool  
and he's just so frickin' annoying,  
I can't stand his ugly face!  
Ooooooo, I hate him soooooooo!  
  
So If you se this Tracy guy,   
Do me this favor please,  
Rip him with that chainsaw,   
Drumsticks work nicely toooooo,  
Rip off his finger and toenails,  
It isn't that hard to doooooo,  
Just make sure he's dead,  
And you'll feel happy tooooooooooooo!  
  
Vulpix 777: Bravo! Bravisimo!  
  
Nurse Joy: We have a winner!!!  
  
Tracy: Hey! You can't diss me in Song!!!!  
  
Vulpix 777: Shut up Tracy. (Bashes his head bloody with drumsticks)  
Hey! I do feel happy!  
  
Pikachoo: What do I win?  
  
Nurse Joy: You've won a wonderful new set of encyclopedias!  
  
Pikachoo: Cool! Now I've got a new set!  
  
Ninetails 2001: You already have a set of encyclopedias.  
  
Pikachoo: Yeah, but they got all dented when we threw them arround  
at V7's house.  
  
Vulpix 777: Well they did hit a lot of stuff, Including   
Ninetails 2001's thick head.  
  
Ninetials 2001: It's no thicker than yours!   
(wacks her with the science book)  
  
Vulpix 777: O yeah! (wack)  
  
Ninetails 2001: Yeah! (wack)  
  
Vulpix 777: Yeah! (wack)  
  
Ninetails 2001: Yeah! (wack)  
  
Pikachoo: Stop the madness!!!  
(knocks both out with the new encyclopedias) Hey, these could  
come in handy.  
  
  
  
I just watched the episode where Brock meets Willamina.  
She liked him back! O my gosh I'm spazzing out! Her name kind of   
sounds like 'will you marry me'. It was halarious when they we're  
walking arround and Brock was saying '...in sickness and in health,  
for richer or poorer till death to us part, I do, I do, I do...'.   
She better show up in another episode, untill then I'll have to   
fantasize about what could happen. Mabey I'll write a fic!!! Oooooo  
a fic a fic a fic!!! 


	6. Blue or Swiss?

  
  
Hi everybody, hope you like the story so far. I appreciate  
feedback, so please review.   
  
  
Today, we join our friends in Mount Moon.  
  
Pikachoo: This cave is so dark, I can't see my hand in front of my  
face! Hey look a quarter! (Picks it up) Hee hee hee, I have money!!!  
  
Vulpix 777: How can you not see your hand in front of your face, but  
see a quarter on the floor?  
  
Pikachoo: I have magical powers!!! (Wiggles fingers) FEAR ME MORTALS!!!!  
(Starts running around singing 'I left my brain in San Francisco')   
... In San Fran... Yahhhh!!! Something hit my face!!!  
  
Evander: What is this?  
  
Tony: It's CHEESE!!!! (Licks all the cheese off his trainers face)  
  
Suddenly, a Jigglypuff with an army helmet appears out of   
nowhere. It pulls out a walkie-talkie.  
  
Jigglypuff: This is mission to base, mission to base, come in base...  
  
Voice on the walkie-talkie: This is base, where is your position   
mission, over.  
  
Jigglypuff: I'm near the enemy base now, keep on line, I may need   
back up! Over.  
  
Voice on walkie-talkie: We will stand by, over and out.  
  
The Jigglypuff looks around to see V7 & company watching it.  
  
Jigglypuff: GET DOWN!!! (Tackles them to the ground as several balls   
of cheese wiz past)  
  
Voice on Walkie-talkie: MISSION!!! COME IN MISSION!!!  
  
Jigglypuff: I've been detected! Returning to base! (Runs off through   
the rocks) Come on civilians!  
  
All run off...  
  
Vulpix 777: Wow, look at this place!   
  
They had entered an area full of Jigglypuffs, all with army   
hats on, and all yelling into walkie-talkies.  
  
Evander: Nice place you got here, what's with all the army gear?  
  
Sergeant Puffity Puff: I am Sergeant Puffity Puff, leader of the   
Jigglypuffs in the cheese war against the Clefairy.  
  
Tony: Cheese war?  
  
Sergeant Puffity Puff: Yes, we are fighting over the cheese mines deep   
within Mt. Moon.  
  
Mike: That would explain why they hit us with cheese.  
  
Sergeant Puffity Puff: Yes, they want to use the cheese in the mines   
for their own selfish purposes.  
  
Ninetails 2001: Why do the Jigglypuffs want the cheese?  
  
Sergeant Puffity Puff: To use for our own selfish purposes! If you  
help us, we will give you some of the cheese to use for your own   
selfish purposes.  
  
Evander: Hey Vulpix 777, lets help the Jigglypuffs win!  
  
Suddenly, a rubber duck flies over to Vulpix 777, and drops   
a letter into her hand. It says...  
  
Dear Vulpix 777,  
The Clefairy are now going to win thanks to me, their new secret weapon.  
I am very secret; in fact, I am so secret I don't know who I am.  
You will never find out what or who I am because I am the secretiset  
most secret secret there ever was, you will never find out! HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
I laugh at your stupidity, because I am a secret you will never find  
out. You will never find out who I am.  
From Tracy  
  
Vulpix 777: Ahhhhh!!!! That conflabit Tracy!!! He is helping the evil  
Clefairy!!! We must end his reign of tyranny!!!  
  
Pikachoo: I say we all attack the base now!  
  
Hordes of Jigglypuff: YEEEEAAAAAHHHH!!!!!  
  
***************************  
  
At the Clefairy base...  
  
Tracy: Hahahahaha!!! With Vulpix 777 not knowing I am here, I will  
be unstoppable!!!   
  
Clefairy: Tracy! The Jigglypuff armies are advancing!!!  
  
Sergeant Puffity Puff: We've got you all now!  
  
Tracy: Ack! I must get away and abandon my comrades!!!   
  
Vulpix 777: Going somewhere? (revs the engine of her chainsaw)  
  
Tracy: YAHHHH!!! (Is ripped to shreds by the chainsaw)  
  
Jigglypuff: EAT SWISS!!!  
  
Clefairy: EAT AMERICAN!!!  
  
Jigglypuff: EAT PRAMASIAN!!!  
  
Clefairy: EAT BLUE!!!  
  
Sergeant Puffity Puff: HEY!!! Where did all of the cheese go!!!  
  
Sure enough, all of the cheese is gone.  
  
Sergeant Puffity Puff: Those kids took all of the cheese!!!  
  
Clefairy: If there is no cheese, we have nothing to fight over.  
  
Sergeant Puffity Puff: Let us all become peaceful mushroom farmers!  
*************************  
  
So the Clefairy and Jigglypuff became peaceful mushroom   
farmers, and made millions of dollars. They then took all their money   
to Vegas, and blew it on the slots.  
Vulpix 777 & friends went to use the cheese for their own   
selfish purposes, but before they could, all the cheese turned into a   
flock of rubber duckies, and flew away. 


	7. Syncronyzed Swimming

  
  
Argh! When I went to post this story yesterday, I discovered that I  
hadn't saved it!!! This chapter is deticated to ~*Arcannine*~, because  
she has a broken finger. By the way, wasn't it cool this morning on  
the show when Brock caught the pineco? I laughed really hard when it  
self-destructed, and it and Brock were all black, but they were  
smiling, and happy.  
QUAAAAAAAGSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE!!!!  
  
Vulpix 777: Yahoooo!!!! We are going to get another badge!!  
Whsahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa!!! (falls into an open manhole)  
  
Evander: Are you okay?  
  
Vulpix 777: OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY!!!  
  
At the hospital...  
  
Doctor: Flex your arm please... dosn't seem to be anything wrong  
there...  
  
Pikachoo: (looking at Vulpix 777's mangled bloody leg) Maybey it's  
her leg...  
  
Doctor: Hmmm... could be...  
  
Vulpix 777: WHAT DO YOU MEAN COULD BE!!!  
  
So they were sent away happily with a not so happy bill.  
  
Vulpix 777: Geeze, I'm going to be in this cast for weeks.  
  
Evander: Well look on the bright side, you could have been uninjured.  
  
Ninetails 2001: Ummm I think you misunderstand the concept...  
  
Pikachoo: Look it's the gym!   
  
Inside...  
  
Misty: Hi, welcome to my gym girls...(notices Ninetails 2001)...   
Incredibly cute guy!  
  
Ninetails 2001: Huh? What?  
  
Misty: Whats a big guy like you doing arround here?  
  
Vulpix 777: Girl...hitting...on...friend...  
  
Tony: ACK! Pikachoo stop her , she's going psycho!!!  
  
Vulpix 777: Must... hurt...  
  
Pikachoo: Watch out! She's gonna blow!  
  
Vulpix 777: MUST KILL!!!! YAGHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Misty: What the... YAHAHAAAAHA!!!!  
  
Vulpix 777, in her psycho rage, wacks Misty over the head  
whith one of her cruches.   
  
Vulpix 777: DIIIIEEEEE!!!!  
  
Misty: HELP! MEEEEEEE!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Vulpix 777 knocks Misty over, sits on her, and shoves her head  
under the pool water. Menwhile, everyone else sits in the bleachers  
watching.  
  
Mike: Would you care for some popcorn?  
  
Ninetails 2001: Thank you. Wow, V7 would make a great pro-wrestler.   
  
Evander: WOOOHOOOO!!!! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!!!!  
  
Pikachoo: Mabey we should stop her (all look at eachother)  
  
All: NAHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Tony: Hey what's that stuff coming off Misty's face?  
  
Evander: It looks like make-up or somthing...  
  
Mike: OMIGOSH!!! IT ISN'T MISTY! IT'S...  
  
Pikachoo: IT'S...  
  
Ninetails 2001: IT'S...  
  
Vulpix 777: TRACY!!!!! YAGH!!!! (takes her cruches and starts to bash  
his head in) Take THAT! *wack* And THAT *wack* AND SOME OF THIS!!!  
*wack wack wack*  
  
Tracy's head had now become a pile of bloody pulp.   
  
Tracy: This is not the last of me!!! (turns into a hopip and flies  
away)  
  
Pikachoo: Look a note, it says:  
  
Dear People,  
You will never find Misty, I laugh at your stupidity!  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!  
  
Tracy  
  
P.s. She's in the closet.  
  
Voice in the Closet: HELP! LET ME OUT!!!!!  
  
The closet falls open to show Misty.  
  
Misty: Thank you! You've ridden me of the evil Tracy!  
  
Ninetails 2001: Wait a minute... If Misty was in there...  
Tracy was... O MY GAWD!!! TRACY WAS HITTING ON MEEEE!!!!!   
AHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Mike: GET A FUZZY TV QUICK!!!!  
  
Ninetails 2001: YAAAAAAA!!!!! THE HORRROR! THE HOOOOOORRRRRORRRRRR!!!!!  
  
Vulpix 777: Here, look, fuzzy...  
  
Ninetails 2001: Ahhhh, fuzzy good...  
  
Misty: I know how to thank you! I will give you all free badges!  
  
Vulpix 777: YAHOOOO!!!  
  
Vulpix starts to do her victory dance, but she slips and   
falls in a puddle of blood.  
  
Vulpix 777: YAAAAA!!! MY OTHER LEG!!!!  
  
Outside the hospital...  
  
Vulpix 777: Great! How are we going to get on with our journey if I  
  
can't even walk!!!  
  
Some Farfech'd: Hello, I am Mrs. Macinquacker, I am yor fairy godmother  
  
  
Evander: Wow, I didn't know you had a fairy godmother.  
  
Vulpix 777: Neither did I...  
  
Mrs. Macinquacker waved her magic leek over V7's legs, healing   
them instantly.  
  
Mrs. Macinquacker: Remember, don't bite any quilfishes, and  
QUAAAAAAGSIRRRRRRE!!!!  
  
  
Well, once again that was thouroughly insane, I think during  
the next few chapters we'll be lost in the woods. I came up with this   
thing, that I am obsessed with a new poke'mon every week. this week  
it's QUAGSIRE!!! If you have any suggestions on who I should be   
obbsesed with, email me, or write it in your reveiw. I'm thinking about  
Wobuffet... Hee heehee... 


	8. Is That A Magicarp In Your Pants?

  
  
Well, here is my next chapter... QUAAAAGSIRRRRRE!!!!!  
  
  
Ninetails 2001: Let's see... the next gym is in Vermillion City...  
  
Pikachoo: Oooooo!!! They have a beach there!!!!  
  
Vulpix 777: You know what that means...  
  
All: BEACH PARTY!!!!  
  
Tony: I don't like water!   
  
Evander: You can just mess around on the beach.  
  
Vulpix 777: But if we are going to the beach...  
  
Pikachoo: We will need bathing suits...  
  
Vulpix 777: And since we don't have any...  
  
Pikachoo: We'll have to...  
  
Both: GO SHOPPING!!!! YEAH!!!!!  
  
Ninetails 2001: God no, not shopping!  
  
Vulpix 777: Just think this way, you'll have a new suit that might  
make you look cute...  
  
Ninetails 2001: Really?  
  
Pikachoo: Yeah... You never know...  
  
Ninetails 2001: Then what are we waiting for!  
  
In the local mall...  
  
Vulpix 777: Oooooo! Pikachoo! This blue bikini goes with your eyes!!!  
  
Pikachoo: Eeeeee!!! I'm going to try it on!!!!  
  
Vulpix 777: I want this red one!  
  
Pikachoo: Come on guys, you have to tell us how we look!  
  
Ninetails 2001: *sigh* And the boredom begins...  
  
In the dressing room...  
  
Ninetails 2001: Geeze, how long dose it take to get a bathing suit on?  
  
Pikachoo: Well, I t takes me about five minutes.  
  
Vulpix 777: Tada! How do we look!  
  
Ninetails 2001: Ummm... Pikachoo did you know that was a thong?  
  
Pikachoo: Huh? O MY!!!!! (runs back into the stall)  
  
Vulpix 777: How about me?  
  
Ninetails 2001: (eyes widen) Ummmm... You look incredibly hot, argh I  
mean nice! That's it...nice! You look nice in red...   
Very nice...*blush*  
  
Vulpix 777: (giving him a weird look) Uh... Thank you... I think...  
  
Well after Pikachoo got a suit that was NOT a thong, they   
headed to the guy's department. Pikachoo went to find floaties and   
umbrellas with the poke'mon.  
  
Ninetails 2001: (in stall) I'm NOT coming out!  
  
Vulpix 777: Why not?  
  
Ninetails 2001: I look stupid!  
  
Vulpix 777: Get out here now, or I'm coming in!  
  
Ninetails 2001: Fine...  
  
Vulpix 777: (mouth drops open) Ummm... wow... you look good.  
  
Ninetails 2001: Really?  
  
Vulpix 777: Yeah... do you work out or something?  
  
Ninetails 2001: We do walk everywhere.  
  
Vulpix 777: That's right... hee hee...  
  
(A/N: You do look good in a bathing suit ^-^ *remembering class trip   
to Water park* And you have a cute butt ;D )  
  
At the beach...  
  
Vulpix 777: HAAHAHAAA!!!!! Water!!!!  
  
Pikachoo: SAND!!!  
  
Ninetails 2001: Well it is the beach...  
  
Vulpix 777: Last one in the water is a Farfech'd!  
  
Mrs. Macinquacker: I resemble that remark!  
  
Vulpix 777: (Looks into the water) What is this... A magicarp!   
Hee hee hee...   
  
Vulpix 777 sneaks up behind Ninetails 2001, and is about to drop the  
magicarp down his bathing suit.  
  
Vulpix 777: He he he...   
  
Ninetails 2001: Something's in my pants!!!!!  
( Runs out of the water)  
  
Vulpix 777: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Ninetails 2001 runs out onto the beach... the magicarp is gone  
but then again... so is the baithing suit...  
  
Ninetails 2001: YIKES!!!!  
  
Vulpix 777: Eeeeee!!!! Don't look! Don't look!!!  
  
Pikachoo: He still has his boxers on... Hahahahaaa!!!!  
  
Vulpix 777: What's so funny...  
  
Vulpix looks over to see that Ninetails 2001 is wearing pink  
Jigglypuff boxers.  
  
Evander: Hee hee hee *snort*  
  
Mike: Hey! I saw those on the home shopping network last week!  
  
Tony: Don't worry man, we all go through phases like this when we are   
young.  
  
Ninetails 2001: IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!  
(grabs a towel and ties it arround his waist)  
  
Hotdog Guy: Hotdogs! Get your hotdogs here!  
  
Ninetails 2001: Excuse me, may I borrow your pants?  
  
Hotdog Guy: No.  
  
Ninetails 2001: THERE MUST BE SOME PANTS SOMEWHERE!!!  
  
Vulpix 777: Try in your backpack.  
  
Ninetials 2001: O... Here we go...  
  
???: Would any of you like a soda?  
  
Pikachoo: Sure, why is it all black...  
  
Evander: And why dose it say "Do not Drink" ?  
  
???: Ummm... Misprint...  
  
Vulpix 777: HA! I'VE GOT YOU NOW!!! (Aims her chainsaw in ???'s  
general direction)  
  
Evander: Why do you not like the Drink Guy?  
  
Vulpix 777: Because he's really... TRACY SKECHIT!!! (Jumps on Tracy and  
thouroughly rips him to bits)  
  
Tracy: Blast! foiled again! ( turnd ito a venonat and flies away...)  
  
( A/N: Yes I do mean a venonat, not a venomoth.)  
  
Ahhh, another thouroughly pointless chapter... Next one,   
we battle Lt. Surge. QUAAAAAGSIRRRRRRRE!!!!!!!! 


	9. Tea Anyone?

  
  
I Fixed the ending! It was just sooo bad I had to fix it!!!  
  
The group looked up and saw dark clouds were  
advancing over the seas.   
  
Ash: I think we're in trouble...  
  
Meowth: Hey! Look over dere, an Island!  
  
Misty: It could be Cinnabar!  
  
They land on the Island, and take shelter in a  
big castle on the beach.  
  
Pikachu: Who would build a castle on the beach?  
  
V7: Yeah, It sure is WEIRRRRrrrrrrd!!!!  
  
Ash: Ahhhh! Where did V7 go!  
  
Meowth: She just dissapeared... Hey! The pokeballs  
with Jessie and James in them are gone!  
  
Pikachu: Brock's is gone too!  
  
Ash: Yipes! We better be more careful huh Misty... MISTY!!!  
Guys! Misty is GONE!!! Guys... They're all gone too!   
  
Suddenly, A trap door opened up under Ash and he   
fell down a shoot, and landed in a rubber cage. He looked   
around to see all of his friends in cages.  
  
James: Please let me go!!! I don't want to die!!!   
  
Ash: Who did this to us!!!   
  
Brock: I don't know!   
  
V7: This is all my fault!!!! (starts banging head against the bars)  
  
Jessie: How could it be your fault?   
  
V7: This is all the fault of my arch enemy! He set this trap for  
me, and I got all of you stuck in it!   
  
Misty: You have an arch enemy?   
  
Tracy: Yes, she dose.  
  
V7: TRACY!!!! Get over here so I can throttle you   
with your gay headband!!!  
  
Tracy: I'm not that stupid. Now I will take my rvenge on   
you! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
V7: Hey that's MY evil laugh!!!   
  
Ash: We have to go get the antidote! otherwise, I'll   
never get to be a poke'mon master!   
  
Tracy: You mean this antidote? ( Holds up a bottle which says   
Anti-poke'juice)  
  
Tracy begins to laugh evily. Menwhile, Brock discovers   
that the bars of his cage are rather flimsy, and he can eisily   
break them. He charges tword the bars, snaping them and lunging   
at Tracy. Tracy, In the fright of having an Onix charge at   
him, tosses the antidote into the air. It landed on the floor,   
spraying Brock, James, and V7 in the juice, turning them back   
into people. Unfourtunetly, they were also naked.  
  
  
V7& Brock& James: YAHHHHHHHH!!!! ( All run away and return   
with clothing on)  
  
V7: That's much better, Now to the matter of Tracy.   
(Her Trusty-Rusty Chainsaw appears in her hand. )  
  
Brock: (Finds a flametrower agianst one of the walls)I think this will be  
very fun!  
  
(V7 and Brock make Tracey into little BBQ strips  
  
Jessie: James! Get the key!!!   
  
James: Key? *Sees key hanging over Gyrados pit* Oh, that key...  
  
Pikachu: Please James!  
  
Misty: You've got to help us!  
  
James: Oh! Alright already!  
  
James carefully creeps over to the cage with a strip of Tracey meat   
in one hand. He swiftly tosses the meat to the Gyrados, and while it is  
distracted, jumps over the pit to get the key.  
  
James: Weee! I got it!  
  
Unfortunely, he didn't make it the whole way across.  
  
James: Eeeeee!!!!  
  
Jessie: He's not going to make it!  
  
Meowth: I can't watch!  
  
James screamed in horror as the Gyrados's head came   
closer and closer...  
  
James: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!  
  
Gyrados: (Rubbing head against James) Purrrrrrrrrr pur! purrrrrrrrr pur!  
  
Ash: Huh?  
  
Pikachu: I don't get it...  
  
Misty: It's saying somthing about 'give me food, that nice'  
  
James, with the help of Bob the Gyrados, unlocked the cages.   
Brock found another container of the anti-pokejuice, turning everyone back to  
normal... without clothes.  
  
All: AHHHHHHH DON'T LOOK! DON'T LOOK!!!!  
  
Which was a problem soon fixed.  
  
All: Ahhh, that's better.  
  
Ash: so what now?  
  
V7: I say we go get some chicken strips, I'm starved!  
  
Pikachu: Pika! pi!  
  
Ash: Oooooo!!! Ketsup!!!  
  
Misty: Huh??  
  
Ash: Ok.... A burger with lots of ketsup then!  
  
Meowth: Oooo I wonder if they still have that tuna deal...  
  
Well, that is a lot better than the first ending wasn't it???  
  



End file.
